


Broken Wings

by Ifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifeee/pseuds/Ifeee
Summary: Various x OC•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••Meanings for 悪魔 (Akuma)demon noun•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••Shiratorizawa's demoness was known as Mei Akuma to the world.The number one female ace in the whole of Japan.But to those who knew her, she was the big sister of the king of the court, Kageyama Tobio.•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••Ever since they were little the three Kageyama siblings have been inseparable, especially Mei and Tobio who were considered geniuses and monsters on the volleyball court.While Mei progressed at rapid speed, thriving in the Shiratorizawa, her little Tobe was facing hardships at Kitagawa Daiichi. Refusing to tell his big sister that he needed her, pretending that everything was okay while nobody could hit the toss he specifically perfected for her.Unknown to him, Mei was also suffering at the prestigious school he so desperately wanted to get into.After his loss to Aoba Johsai, the problems that Mei had been facing are revealed and she joins him in Karasuno. Hopefully to a brand new start that the school also offered to him.Join Mei as her transformation from an eagle, to a crow commences.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Female Character(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Reader, later Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, later Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

The sound of squeaking shoes filled the air as the indestructible team moved towards their next match. Their aura demanded attention and all the people at the Sendai City Gymnasium gladly gave it to them.

The girls had emotionless faces as they marched forward through the crowd that parted like the red sea. Everyone had their eyes on them, specifically their number 8.

The ace and best player of the Shiratorizawa girls volleyball team. She was a short girl with flowing long black hair that matched her piercing blue eyes. Everyone knew her and even more feared her on the court.

As they stopped in front of the opposing team of Niiyama girls’ volleyball team, they noticed how all of them started trembling at the sight of the 160cm girl. In unison, the girls smirked at the obvious fear leaking from the noticeably taller girls as their ace raised her eyes to meet theirs.

Kageyama Mei was a volleyball prodigy that surpassed everyone on skills and technique. She was the name that everyone knew in the volleyball world. Professionals lined up to take her under their wing, and scholarships were offered left and right from prestigious academies around the world.

She got in the U-19 training camp in her first year as the youngest wing spiker ever. Her blank face and cold eyes were always plastered on the Monthly Volleyball issue each month.

But what nobody knew was that the genius girl was slowly starting to despise playing volleyball behind the scenes.

“May the best team win.” Those two words uttered out of her mouth shook the other girls to their very core because they all knew it was her that was the true winner of all.

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



The room was filled with silence as Mei and Tobio stared at the piece of paper that would seal her future in high school. Before she could dwell on it for too long, with a couple of strokes from her pen her signature was stamped on the transfer paper to Karasuno High School.

“You know, I think that this is one of the best decisions you could have made in the situation you are in.” After her little brother uttered those words, the dam of tears she had been holding back had finally broken.

Without hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms hugging her, and letting her cry her heart out because she definitely needed it.

“I started hating the only thing that brought me joy…because of them.” Mei’s rant began with sobbing and hiccups in between her sentences, but as she progressed the angrier she got. 

“I started hating volleyball because of my own damn teammates Tobe. What have I ever done to deserve being treated like this? I have done nothing but try to be nice to everyone… Day after day it was always the same, me being the best but being criticized the most since the only thing they saw me as was a fucking weapon that would bring them glory off my hard work. Their precious Demoness with her famous Hellfire spike, what good did that ever do me when I was absolutely miserable.”

She closed her eyes in frustration. “No opponent was strong enough for me, and even when the sports board approved that I could play in the boy’s team, my bitch of a coach wouldn’t let me.”

After a few beats of silence, one of the most precious humans to her uttered the words that would change her way of thinking forever.

“Oneechan, the only way for you to be truly happy is to not let others dictate your life. I mean you are the Demoness and you have Hellfire on your side, use it until you can say that in that moment you are happy about how you have lived your life so far.”

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



Their eyes followed her as she moved through the halls of her now former school. Right in front of the principals’ office stood her former teammates and coach.

“Why are you doing this?” The captain, Sato Keiko spoke up. “We just wanted to win and for you to be the best, now look at what you’ve done. Walked out in the middle of the finals for the Interhigh Qualifiers. Embarrassed us completely, and now you are transferring to a no-name school.”

“What Keiko is trying to say is what the fuck is wrong with you? You think that you are so much better than us that you are going to make us beg you to return to us?” Yamada Rei spoke up with obvious hatred and distaste for the short girl. ”Listen here you little bitch, we don’t need you to be the best. We are just fine on our own and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll never return to these halls.”

After the vice-captains screaming monologue was over, Mei spoke up with the calmest voice anyone has ever heard. There were neither emotions nor feelings visible on any part of her. Usually, if they scolded or yelled at her, she would immediately do whatever they told her without hesitation. She was terrifyingly calm and that scared the other girls.

“Yamada we all know you have always hated me because no matter what you did you could never be better than me. You were pissed because I became the ace instead of you, even though I was only a 1st year. “

“And as for you not needing me? Hah, don’t make me laugh. If that was the case then why did you lose the finals? Why did you barely score 10 points after I left? Face is Yamada this team is nothing without me and I am done being bullied by someone below me.”

The once well-respected girls all became apprehensive of scolding her.

“All of you would always say that I am the Demoness, your strongest weapon that couldn’t be stopped by anyone. Well, it’s true. But you have made one huge mistake since this weapon has turned itself on you.”

Taking a deep breath she spoke. “I will not play another official game in my High School career.” Looking around all she saw were dropped jaws. “But trust me when I say that I will crush you and show you that none of you are worth anything without me.”

“Good riddance bitches, I will rain eternal damnation on you with my Hellfire.”


	2. ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟ ɢᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ

Walking toward the park they usually always met up, she knew what was going to happen that night.

That did not mean that she was ready for it so when he finally broke up with her she could feel her heart crack.

Tears welling up in her eyes she shook her head in a vain attempt to not let them fall.

And as much as he could be charming and sweet, at that moment he was the opposite, cold and calculating as if he was in a middle of a match.

Oikawa Tooru came into her life like an unexpected storm and completely took her off guard.

In her second year of middle school at Shiratorizawa, she went to Kitagawa Daichii to watch her little brother's match. But what she didn’t expect was to meet the senpai he idolized and start crushing on him.

That same day Tooru just wanted to prove himself, and when the little prodigy that he hated so much replaced him as a setter he snapped and for a brief period became the worst possible version of himself.

After they won, he was feeling even worse. Self-doubt and anger were the only things he was feeling.

Along with the overwhelming urge to somehow hurt Tobio, as he had hurt him.

So when a pretty girl came up to them, hugging his kouhai, smiling, and congratulating her little _otouto_ he had a vicious idea.

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



_A towel was slung over his head as he walked toward the exit of the gym._

_He was looking forward to this day so much, but of course, the prodigy had to ruin it._

_He didn’t stay every day after practice, he didn’t do jump serves until he had blisters on his hand, and he most definitely doesn’t have knee pains from hard work._

_Glancing back Tobio was smiling while talking to their teammates, and if it was possible his smile got even wider when he looked behind Kindaichi Yuutaro._

_That’s when he heard it, a female voice was calling out to the little brat._

_Before he got to see her she already jumped on him, her long black hair was hiding her face as Tobio spun them in a hug._

_By now the entire team was watching the interaction. When she was finally on her own two feet and they were free to see her, all of them inhaled a sharp intake of breath._

_She was clearly Tobio’s sister. The resemblance was uncanny, but she had an aura of elegance that just demanded attention that she was unaware of._

_All of the teenage boys were in shock that such a beautiful girl could be related to one of their teammates._

_Tooru gathered his wits first and took the chance to speak to her._

_“Well, what do we have here?” She turned around and locked eyes with his brown eyes. “My name is Oikawa Tooru, the captain.”_

_He outstretched his hand as he introduced himself. “Nice to meet you, I’m Kageyama Mei, Tobio’s little sister.”_

_When both of their hands were locked in a handshake he bent down and lightly kissed her knuckles._

_Meanwhile never breaking eye-contact he saw the crimson blush spread on her cheeks and ears._

_Slightly smirking he stood up again and the plan finalized itself in his head._

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



_After their initial meeting, they met up more as each day passed._

_It became a regular occurrence for her to come to their practices and sometimes participate._

_She was better than all of them together and the member hated her or idolized her._

_Oikawa was right in the middle._

_He expected her to be good, but not that good. The only consolation that he had was that she sucked at setting and overhand passes and receives._

_His plan was even going down the drain as he started enjoying the girl’s presence and practicing together with her._

_Tooru couldn’t even bring himself to hate her as he hated Tobio since she practiced even more than her and never slacked off._

_When she told them that she attended three practices each day, and two of them were with boys he was in awe. He even started falling for her._

_But all of that broke the day he found out where she studied and who was one of her closest friends._

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



_It was another practice session that she joined them, and the captain of the team visibly brightened at the sight of her._

_He set the ball for her at the perfect height and speed, but something felt off._

_So when they saw her swing with her left hand instead of right and pull off an even stronger spike than usual the entire gym blew up in applause and cheers._

_For the rest of the practice, she continued showing off her new southpaw killer spike that reminded him so much of his rival._

_But not even that brought him down from his high of seeing such an amazing move for the first time._

_Unfortunately, the universe had other plans and that same boy that he hated so much showed up at his safe space, for the reason he least expected._

_“Mei-chan.”_

_Amidst the noisy gym, the deep baritone voice of Ushijima Wakatoshi was heard._

_“Oh, Toshi what are you doing here?” responded Mei._

_The tall boy just raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. “You forgot didn’t you?”_

_She just had a confused look on her face while his lips started twitching in amusement, that was something that took everyone off guard. Ushijima was known for always having a stoic face so this came as a shock._

_“We’re supposed to go to dinner with Coach Washijo and his team from the High School, to talk about you practicing with the boys permanently and going to the U-19.” Now Tooru could see and hear the amusement radiating off the ace, and he hated it._

_Now eyes widening in panic since she forgot she was on the verge of passing out. “Do not worry I stopped by your house and got you the appropriate clothing that your mother chose. Now go shower and while you do your make up I will braid your hair.”_

_She sighed in relief and quickly ran to him to take the clothes he brought. Right before she dashed to the showers she kissed his cheek and shouted a quick thank you._

_It was like his entire world darkened for he came to a realization, Ushiwaka had once again bested him, and this time it wasn’t in volleyball._

_“How do you know her?!” Tooru was fuming when he looked straight at Ushijima._

_But the bastard just blinked returning to his apathetic expression. “She is one of my closest friends.”_

_“BUT HOW DID YOU MEET HER?!” Not being threatened by the setters yelling he just gave a calm response.”I am her senpai at Shiratorizawa, and we have been volleyball partners since she joined our school.”_

_Then everything went away. He couldn’t hear Iwaizumi calling his name to calm down, neither could he see the concerned expression on Tobio’s face. The only thing registering in his mind was that Mei wasn’t his._

_Barely 10 minutes later she came out of the changing room in a beautiful two-piece outfit consisting of a baby pink skirt with a matching top, in her arms she carried a black leather jacket in case it got cold._

_Her small platform heels clacked against the floor as she said goodbye to the team and apologizing along the way for leaving so abruptly._

_Ushijima was trailing behind her, and as much as Tooru didn’t want to admit it Wakatoshi did a magnificent job at styling her hair._

_He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, watching the outsider for a reaction, but was disappointed when none came._

_That night lying in bed he swore to himself that one day he would call Kageyama Mei his so that not even Ushiwaka or her stupid little brother could steal her from him._

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



In the end, what happened was that Oikawa truly loved Mei, but his anger and jealousy always got the best of him.

She continuously forgave him for everything that he did, nevertheless no matter how much she loved him, she hid two important factors from him.

One of them was that as time went by volleyball started to lose its appeal and that she was suffering continuously because of her team.

The other was that her best friends weren’t Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori, and Semi Eita. She had another group of friends that only her family was aware of.

Suna Rintaro was her brother in everything but in blood, and along with him, the Miya twins occupied a lot of space in her heart right after Rin.

A day after he broke up with her, she took a small backpack and boarded a train straight to Hyogo, to the people she knew would be there to pick up the pieces that finally broke.

While Mei was getting lost to the music blasting from her earphones on the train, Tooru was in his bed, tears of frustration running down his face.

Yet again he fucked up, the only person other than Iwa-chan that he cherished with all his heart he pushed away.

He knew damn well the way he was acting with her was wrong.

Promise after promise to himself to treat her right only failed.

And now she was finally gone, and he couldn’t even blame her since he dealt the final blow himself.

She never thought of him as a failure no matter what he did or how many times he lost against that damned Ushiwaka, yet here he was, finally pushing her away to spare her the pain of being with him.

_Why? Why did it hurt so much to let her go even if he knew that she deserved much better?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't quite understand here is a little explanation of Tooru's and Mei's feelings.
> 
> Oikawa loves Mei just as much as he loves Iwaizumi, but unlike him, she was born talented, is related to one of his rivals, and is Ushijima's best friend. 
> 
> Even though he doesn't want to those negative lingering emotions always came bursting out and he became quite toxic.
> 
> Tooru was aware of this but he was too selfish to let her go, so after she left the finals of the Interhigh he realized how much pain he was bringing upon her and decided to be selfless for her sake.
> 
> Mei was unaware of this and all along she thought that she just wasn't enough.
> 
> Because of her teammates and coach, she has really low self-esteem and didn't realize that what he was doing, though not intentionally, was wrong.
> 
> I will explain what exactly happened in Shiratorizawa in future chapters.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the angst, I promise that this won't be a sad story.


End file.
